


It's Always Something

by FireDancer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen, John Watson is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDancer/pseuds/FireDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. John Watson knows that with Sherlock Holmes, it's always something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Something

With Sherlock Holmes, it was always something. A collection of fingernail trimmings, or a plant that would kill you if you touched it, or some truly terrible and rather disturbing 'art'... Dr John Watson honestly wasn't sure how he survived sharing rooms with the fellow, even disregarding the decidedly dangerous (exciting, his army days insisted) cases he'd somehow been roped into participating in.

Tonight it was a large plank of wood with a series of strange symbols engraved on it, which wouldn't have been so bad, except that it seemed to be coated in still-tacky blood and some exceedingly flammable smelling liquid... and it was on John's bed. Sighing heavily he turned to walk out to the sitting room, "Holmes..."


End file.
